1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures in general and to a new and improved spinner-type fishing lure, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Fishing lures of many designs and configurations and comprising various combinations of components such as beads, spoons, spinners, hooks, and connectors are well known and utilized in the prior art. Such fishing lures utilize various means for triggering strike behavior in fish, and are to a varying degree successful, however an improvement over what is available in the prior art is desired. For example, many such prior art fishing lures are not very effective because they do not generate sufficient vibration or flash to attract the fish. Other types of prior art fishing lures create an unnatural and erratic movement of the lure through the water. This in turn, results in a presentation of the lure that is not life-like, and thus unlikely to result in a strike. Another disadvantage of many prior art fishing lures is that they often do not create enough drag in the water to allow the fisherman to reel in the fishing line slowly. This is particularly undesirable for fish that are not very aggressive, as it does not give them sufficient time to strike the bait. Thus, many of these prior art fishing lures are neither efficient nor reliable and their use often results in unsatisfactory fishing results. In addition, many of these prior art fishing lures are often complicated in construction, thereby making it difficult for novice users to utilize them. Such fishing lures also have increased manufacturing costs due to their complexity. For these reasons, a fishing lure meeting the following objectives would be highly desirable.